


【博君一肖】定情礼物

by WangEBoJiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangEBoJiu/pseuds/WangEBoJiu





	【博君一肖】定情礼物

1.

圈子里的人都知道，赞川设计公司的老板肖战和博阳娱乐公司的老板王一博互相暗恋，不仅圈子里的人都知道，他们俩本人也都知道这件事情。

可他们俩始终都在搞暧昧的阶段，谁都没有把这件事给捅破。

不是他们俩喜欢玩暧昧，而是两位总裁都没那个胆跟对方说。

终于在他们又度过了一年，肖战在他那群狐朋狗友的建议下，想出了一个法子，借酒壮胆，把表白个表了。

这个法子得到了他的朋友一致认同，纷纷都觉得这样做可行，肖战也就脑一抽给答应了。

众所周知，肖战什么都行，就是喝酒不太行。

2.

肖战在朋友的建议下，把人约在了酒店，美名其曰酒店有气氛。恋爱面前再聪明的人都会智商下线，肖战还真的就把人约在了酒店。

连王一博本人都觉得奇怪，一向矜持的肖战怎么会把他约在那种地方。

王一博到的时候，肖战已经三杯酒下肚了，对他这个一杯倒来说，肖战已经面色泛红，连一加一都不知道是几了。

肖战见门打了开来，迷迷糊糊的看到了一个人影，断定是王一博来了，把放在一旁的玫瑰花咬在嘴里，左右摇晃的朝人走了过去：“王一博。”

来的人当然是王一博，他神色迷茫的把扑过来的人给接住，又伸出另外一只手赶忙把门给关上，这才扶着人走回了床边。

“怎么喝成这样。”王一博担心的说道。

然而床上的人刚躺下去，还没安分几秒，就又坐起了声，拉住了王一博的手道：“王一博。”

“嗯，怎么了。”

肖战沉默了，他呆呆的望着站在一旁的王一博，就在王一博好奇他要干嘛的时候，他的手伸向了王一博的裤裆，动作迅速的把王一博的裤子拉链给拉了下来。

这可把王一博吓坏了，他震惊的握住肖战的手吼道：“肖战，你干什么。”

干了坏事的肖战丝毫没有意识到自己在做什么，把自己的手挣扎出来，又去扯王一博的裤子，没有拉链支撑的裤子，被肖战拉了一下就掉在了地上。王一博无语的蹲下身把裤子拉了回来，就在他要把拉链拉上的时候，肖战的手已经贴上了他的下体部位。

这下王一博是彻底明白肖战是打算做什么了，来送死的。

喜欢的人送上门想做那档子事，自然没有拒绝的道理，王一博干脆的把裤子一脱，又开始解西装扣子：“战哥，你明天早上起来，千万别怪我啊，不行，等我解完，我必须录个视频，证明不是我主动的。”

3.

王一博是真的打算录视频，黑色西装已经被他随意的扔在了沙发上，全身就穿了个白色衬衫，他把手机调成视频模式，对着自己道：“战哥，这是一个证明视频，我下面这个呢是你碰起来的，不是我自己要起来的，而你呢……”王一博停顿了一下，把前摄像头改成了后摄像头，对着床上呆愣着的肖战，继续道：“而你现在你也看到了，明天起来可别怪我啊。”

录完视频王一博把手机放到了桌上，走向了肖战，他的手伸向了同样穿着黑色西服的男人：“战哥，虽然问一个酒鬼也没有什么用，但是我最后问你一次，你真的想好了吗？”

“一博。”

“嗯，我在。”

肖战愣愣的望着正在解自己扣子的男人，等到王一博把西装扣子解完了，他突然伸手拉住了王一博的衬衫，使力把人拉倒了自己的面前，亲上了王一博的嘴唇。

王一博反应极快，立马用舌头顶开了肖战的嘴，伸进去和他的舌头交缠在了一起。这个吻，王一博等了很久，他像是要把以前的都补回来似的，亲了很久才放过了肖战。肖战的嘴唇都被亲红了，他喘了几口气指着自己的嘴道：“疼。”

王一博动作温柔的抚摸了一下肖战的嘴唇，愧疚的说道：“我的错，以后我轻点。”

“好。”

醉酒的肖战也不知道能不能听懂王一博的话，但还是乖乖的应了。王一博看到乖乖的样子，再也忍不住了，把肖战拉了起来，直接走进了浴室。

肖战找的这个酒店还不错，浴缸又大又干净。王一博把人拉到浴缸里面坐了下来，一边放水一边拉着人亲了起来，边亲手上的动作还不停，先把自己的衣服给脱了，再慢慢地解开了肖战的衬衫。

他像是故意一般，特地没有把肖战的衬衫给脱了下来，就让人挂着，露出了肖战的胸膛与乳头。

王一博坐在那欣赏了一会儿这样的美景，才触碰上了肖战裸露出来的两颗红粒。王一博这才摸了几下，肖战就不舒服的想要把王一博推开。

王一博安抚的亲了亲肖战的脖颈：“乖，战哥，让我摸摸好吗？”

“嗯嗯，痒。”

“乖，多摸摸就不痒了。”说完，王一博就把人压在浴缸边，含住了其中一颗。肖战早已全身发软，丝毫没有抗拒王一博的能力，就这样随着王一博玩弄自己的前胸。

王一博舔弄了一会儿，感觉到浴缸里的水，已经快满了，使力把人抱到了身上，让他扶着自己的肩膀，坐了下来。又转过身把水龙头一关，这才把注意力放回到肖战身上，他嘴上舔弄着肖战的前胸，手上又摸上了肖战的下体。

双重快感让肖战根本承受不住，使不出一点力气，连王一博的肩膀都扶不住，带着点哭腔的说道：“不，不要了。”

王一博另外一只空闲的手扶助肖战的腰：“战哥，我等会让你舒服好不好啊。”

肖战听到舒服，头脑不清醒的他让他以为是什么好事，目光闪烁的点了点头。

王一博看肖战那乖乖的样子，不由感叹，喝酒真是一件有利有弊的事情。

4．

王一博为了让傻傻的肖战相信自己，打算先让他舒服舒服，一只手专注的套弄着肖战的下体，没一会儿肖战就缴械投降了，看到身上的人果然露出了舒服的表情，王一博神色满意的问道：“战哥舒服了，是不是该让我也舒服舒服。”

肖战面部表情带着一些迷茫，但他还是什么都没问的点了点头，全权相信王一博。

王一博亲了一口肖战的脸蛋，就把人放到了浴缸里，打开了肖战的双腿。在肖战疑惑的眼神下，他毫不犹豫的伸出一根手指插入了肖战的菊穴。肖战是第一次被人进入到这里，就算是神志不清的他，也疼的大叫了一声，挣扎着要把王一博推开。

王一博料到会这样，立马压在了肖战的身上不让他动弹，靠近肖战的耳边轻声说道：“战哥，不是说好要让我舒服的吗？”

肖战呼吸急促，缓了好久才委屈的说道：“痛，太痛了。”

“相信我好吗，要是接下来还不舒服，我们就不做了好吗？”

要是肖战没有醉酒，听到王一博的语气，一定会生气的骂道他在哪什么哄小孩的语气糊弄他呢，可惜现在的肖战就是王一博心中的小朋友。

王一博感受到肖战的情绪平静了下来，才继续手上的动作，动作缓慢的在肖战的后穴里上下抽插。没过多久，王一博见肖战疼痛的表情缓和了不少，这才轻柔的放进了第二根手指。肖战似乎已经习惯了这样的感觉，第二根手指进入的十分顺利，但王一博还是怕自己动作太快弄痛了肖战，等了一会儿才有了动作。

两根手指肖战还是有些承受不住，加上王一博的动作越来越快，他难忍的喘息道：“恩啊……不，不行了。”这像是给了王一博一个信号，反倒动作没有慢下来，还加快了些速度。

肖战全身无力，想把身上的王一博给推开，可他使不出一丝力气，手只是软软的搭在了王一博的肩膀上，没有一丝办法的承受着身上传来的酸涩与疼痛，还有一些爽意。

王一博感觉到肖战的内壁越来越炽热，眼神稍稍担忧的插入了第三根手指，肖战轻哼一声，似乎已经习惯了一样，反应都没有前几次大。王一博这才放松的动了几下：“战哥，疼的话要跟我说哦。”

这样他的动作会温柔一些的。

“好……嗯啊，慢慢点……嗯。”

5.

第三根手指抽插的时间都比前两根久，抽插了好一会儿王一博才把手指抽了出来，扶着自己的下身慢慢的靠近了肖战的后穴。王一博只是轻轻的放了一点点进去，肖战就难以忍受的拍了拍王一博的肩膀，抗拒道：“不行，不行……嗯，太疼了。”

王一博退也不是，进也不是，急的汗都流了下来，只好把人抱在自己的怀里，轻轻的亲吻着肖战的脸，一直等到怀里的人放松了一点，才把注意力回到了下身。

肖战难受，王一博又何尝不难受，他慢慢地扶着自己的下体又往前进去了一些，见肖战没有刚刚那么难受，才又慢慢的进去了一点。

“战哥，疼就抱着我好吗？”

说完没等肖战回应，王一博就插了进去，肖战疼的眼泪都不由自主的流了下来，大叫道：“不行，不行了，我要走，让我走。”

王一博心疼的凑过去把肖战流下来的眼泪一一亲掉：“战哥，相信我，相信我。”

喝醉酒的肖战确实比平常好哄很多，王一博没说几句就安静了下来，咬着嘴唇的忍耐着身上传来的疼痛。这看的王一博心都快化了，忍不住的撬开肖战的唇，与他唇舌交战。

一吻结束，肖战喘不过气来的躺在王一博的身上：“不是……不是很疼了。”

王一博愣了一下，如果说这场性爱刚开始他还打算着让肖战以后都不许碰酒了，现在就是想让肖战天天碰，这可比平常的肖战乖太多了。

王一博尝试着动了一下，肖战这下的反应比刚刚好太多，王一博这才放心的动了起来，随着王一博的动作，肖战逐渐体会到了这项运动的乐趣，语调上扬的嗯嗯啊啊叫了起来。

王一博随着肖战的叫声，他的频率也越来越快。

“嗯嗯……慢点……要要不行了。”

王一博坏心的真的慢了下来，想看看他的乖乖会是怎么样一个样子。果然肖战一感受到体内的巨物动作慢了下来，不爽的嘟着嘴叫道：“动一动，动一动。”

王一博是打定了主意要好好的玩一玩，干脆就不动了：“战哥，求我一下我就动。”

肖战要是脑子清醒是绝对不会让王一博得逞的，但他现在不仅脑子不清醒，身上又渴求着王一博的巨物能让他舒服，毫不犹豫的说道：“求你动一动吧。”

肖战的声音软软的，表情又透露着浓浓的欲望，剧烈的反差，让王一博差一点点就忍不住的动了起来，他深深的呼出一口气，在肖战期待的眼神下，他使力把人抱了起来。这个动作直接让王一博的巨物又深了几分，肖战舒服的嗯了一声，就在他以为这种舒服的感觉又要来临的时候。

王一博以这个姿势抱着他往外走去，肖战只感觉体内的巨物随着王一博的步伐，没有规律的乱撞，好几次都撞到了他的敏感点，弄得他嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘声根本停不下来。

王一博先去拿了手机，才把肖战放在了床上，这个时候肖战的衬衫还没脱下来，湿漉漉的挂在身上，而肖战整个人全身泛红，爽的直发抖，两条腿不由自主的缠在王一博的腰，要不是王一博一直在心里默念自己的目的，他真的快要忍不住把这个人狠狠的干一顿。

王一博把手机对着肖战，面带笑意的说道：“战哥，乖在求我一次，就满足你好不好。”

“求你了，嗯，满足我。”

肖战的话音刚落，王一博就把手机随意的扔在了地上，迅速的压在了肖战身上，狠狠的动了起来。在刚刚走路的过程中，王一博就差不多知道肖战敏感点的位置了，动了几下就确定了位置，对着那里就是一阵狠干。

肖战这下除了嗯嗯啊啊再也吐不出其他句子。

这场性爱一直持续到了凌晨才结束，王一博把人带到浴室清理好了，又开了一间房间，才跟肖战缓缓睡了过去。

6.

王一博和肖战一直睡到了十一点多才清醒过来，肖战醒过来的时候，动都动不了一下，哪哪都痛，连翻个身怎么一个简单的动作都做不到。

王一博比肖战早醒了十几分钟，正坐在床边看电脑，察觉到身边的人醒了，把电脑放到一边，轻声问道：“感觉怎么样，肚子饿吗？需不需要我去买点什么？”

“你怎么在这？”肖战惊讶道。

“我不在这谁在这？难道你背着我还有其他男人吗？”

“什么……”肖战话还没有说完，就被王一博打断道：“战哥，看看你昨天晚上干了什么吧。”

王一博递给肖战的是，他昨天晚上录的两个视频。

肖战看完沉默了很久，才找回自己的声音道：“你是不是找了哪个特效大师，欺骗我的？”

“那你身上的酸痛，总不可能是我找医生给你按上的吧。”

“……”


End file.
